


Mighty Thor

by immigrantthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Mighty thor, Thor love and thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/pseuds/immigrantthor
Summary: A short story in honor of Jane Foster being anounced as Thor :)





	Mighty Thor

Jane was brilliant, and she was brave. She wasn't afraid to step in the line of danger to learn as much as she could and barely escaping death. It was just who she was. There was nothing that would change that. 

So here she was. In the line of danger, like many times before. But this time it was different. She wasn't looking for knowledge or anything like that. She was a warrior. A protector. She was the one saving the people. 

It was a long journey that brought her here. To this moment. To her standing between the threat and the victim. She had been that victim before. The one not knowing if they would see tomorrow. But like the one who had saved her then, she would protect this person not even really knowing who they were. 

This is what made her Thor. And _no one_ could take that away from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I said short I meant short, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
